Word games and/or letter games are known in the prior art wherein words may be formed from letters, or letter combinations may be made, from randomly selected letters. These word games and letter games are popular, come in many varieties and are enjoyed by children as well as by adults of any age and any intelligence level.
Some of the known prior art word games and letter games are played in conjunction with a game board or boards upon which loose individual game pieces or tiles, having letters printed thereon, may be placed and/or arranged. Games such as these may be restrictive as to the number of players allowed to participate in them. Further, these prior art games usually require a specific playing area, which is typically a flat surface, and usually requires room for the players to gather around the game.
Such games also require the use of loose individual game pieces, which may be relatively small and which may require a direct manual handling and mixing of the these game pieces. In this regard, these prior art games require a sufficient amount of playing room as well as care so as not to lose the game pieces. Where small children are involved, it is also undesirable to have loose game pieces within their reach as they could be injured by swallowing these loose game pieces. In this manner, some of these prior art games may be unsafe for use in the vicinity of small children.
Word games and/or letter games are also known which utilize devices which have mechanical parts. In these games, these mechanical parts may malfunction, which many render the game devices unusable.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks and disadvantages which are associated with the prior art word games and/or letter games.